


What They Keep Hidden

by cosmicallybrownie



Category: Satan and Me (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble, One Shot, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicallybrownie/pseuds/cosmicallybrownie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To each, their own vice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What They Keep Hidden

Addiction ran through his veins like blood should have. His days were defined by the outline of the bottle, shadowed by his shame. There was nothing holy about him. He was an angel bound by the base sin of humans, doubting whether he was unable or merely unwilling to abandon the comfort found in drinking until the faces of his family blurred together. The relief was never worth the cost. **Jophiel** was a mockery of sinless angels.

On sunny days he felt more dead than alive. At least on rainy days he felt the coolness of it on his skin as a reminder that he could feel something. Every other day was a mix of pain and rejection that blurred together into a wine of regret that never seemed to fill him up. He caved in on himself, wheezing in and out of focus searching for feeling in an emotionless Heaven. **Gabriel** was empty, but drowning in his own grief.

Shapes and souls blurred together into a hideous mixture of heaven. It was supposed to be paradise, beautiful, with streets paved in gold. If that was how it looked, he never saw it. All he could see was the anger and rage and sin and hate that simmered under the surface of what was supposed to be perfection. He didn’t understand why God made heaven so ugly. Ugly shadows bled into a swill of darkness he choked on whenever he tried to breathe. **Raphael** was not blind, no matter how much he wished it.

The sunlight cleaved selflessly through the clouds, never dampened or afraid of anything. The sun is not asked to shine, it is merely expected to rise every day without complaint. He opened his mouth and poured light into the darkness of nations. Always giving, never asking for anything. He feels his soul empty and his spirit ebbs from his fingertips, sprinkling sunlight like rain onto the open mouth of earth. **Uriel** was not allowed to be anything but the light.

Disgust burned hot in their stomach, as sharp as the knife tucked into their robe. The smell of blood thrilled them more than they were programmed for and for a moment they wondered if this was a defect. It couldn’t be a defect if it felt so right and the knife curved so perfectly in their hand. The blade pushed into the angel’s skin easily and they laughed. Poison poured from their mouth like smoke, filling the air around them with a pulsing heaviness. **Zadkiel** was not an angel, no matter the status of the wings in their back.

Blood ran down his side and slipped through his fingertips. Another angel’s blood crawled through his blood like a toxin and he liked the burn. Another time it scorched down his throat like a shot of whiskey and the pain spread through his body like warmth. His limbs vibrated with something like white hot fulfilment. It was his role as the protector to take this pain for others and it felt good to fulfill his purpose. **Michael** was not afraid to die.

He was surrounded by his followers but he was still alone. Even with the girl stuck to him like something he couldn’t scrape off his shoe, segregation bit into him like ice, freezing an already cold heart. A wall existed around him, built brick by brick with his own anger and inadequacies and he was too deep in to take it down now. The shadows of blackened hands pounded on the bricks, packing them tighter together and filling his lungs with mortar. **Lucifer** was not out of isolation, no matter what the girl believed.

Poor decisions surrounded her like an impenetrable cloud of regret and ignorance. She didn’t know, she couldn’t. A teenage girl could never fathom the complexities of heaven, and every story she’d ever heard told her that the bad guy should never win. Lucifer would stand victorious in the end, however and she doubted who the villain really was here. And did this make her the hero? No. This wasn’t even her story.  **Natalie** could save no one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> This fic and all others can be found on my tumblr account under my writing tag  
> cosmicallybrownie.tumblr.com/tagged/hot-off-the-presses


End file.
